The Fire Within
by xYxYinxYx
Summary: After years of searching has Rio finally found his childhood friend?


**! I Do Not Own Any Pokemon Only The Ideas And OC's!**

All Text That Is "_Like This" _Is A Pokemon

All Text That Is "Like This" Is A Human Or Another Trainer

Any Text With *These Around It* Is A Thought

_-_-_-_ This Means That I Have Switched To Another Characters Point Of View

Chapter 1: Memories

It was a cool Fall evening, a light breeze blew through the crisp leaves that remained in the trees, The setting sun cast a warm, orange and pink glow over the surrounding land. I watched from the roof of my families' cozy cottage as it set behind the mountains far off in the distance. Tomorrow I would finally turn ten and be able to start on my own Pokemon Journey.

*I know I should be excited…but…I don't want to leave Flare…She's my best friend…My only friend…I…I…Can't leave her behind…* I continued to watch the sunset for a while longer.

"_Rio!"_ I looked over the edge of the roof to see a red and white Riolu looking back at me.

"Flare!" She smiled at me.

"_I want to show you something Rio" _She motioned for me to follow.

"Ok! I'll be right there!" I got up and climbed through my open window into my room. It was a mess clothes covered the floor in piles along with some toys here and there. I grabbed my jacket off my bed and ran out of my room down the stairs, passing my parents as I ran.

"I'll be back in a while!" I ran out of the house before they had a chance to respond. Flare was standing at the edge of the forest. She smiled when she saw me.

"_Come on Rio!" _I ran towards her and she started walking into the forest. I finally caught up to her but she didn't turn around. We just continued down the familiar path that led deeper and deeper into the forest. She turned to the right and walked off the path.

"Where are you going Flare?" She turned around and walked back towards me. She grabbed my hand, barely being able to reach it.

"_Don't worry…I just want to show you something" _She turned the other way and continued off the path, still holding my hand. I heard what sounded like water as we approached a small clearing up ahead. She let go of my hand and ran ahead disappearing into the clearing. I ran after her until I was in the middle of the clearing. The clearing was surrounded on all sides by dying trees and there was a small river flowing through it. A small layer of rocks varying in size covered the ground on both sides of the river. I couldn't see Flare anywhere.

"Flare! Where are you!?" There was no response, the only sound coming from the flowing water of the river.

"_Ready?" _I jumped causing me to fall backwards onto the hard ground. It was Flare.

"_Oh no! Are you okay Rio? I'm so sorry" _I sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about it" She wasn't convinced.

"_Are you sure?" _

"Yes, I'm alright, now what did you want to show me?" She smiled and knelt down next to me. She held out her little red paws.

"_Pick one" _I thought about it for a bit then tapped her right paw gently. She opened her paw, in it was a perfectly round, white rock. It didn't look like any of the ones next to the river. I took it and examined it carefully, it was so smooth. I flipped it over and on the back was the word "Forever", carved into the smooth surface. I looked back towards Flare; in her other paw was another rock that looked exactly like mine. She flipped it over and on the back was the word "Friends". I looked up and saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"_Rio…I don't want you to leave…P-Please…don't leave me…You're my only friend…" _She hugged me, burying her face into my chest as she cried. I felt sadness well up inside of me. Having to see her like this made me feel horrible. Tears formed in my eyes as I held her tighter.

"I…I…I'll have to think about it…okay?" She lifted her head from my chest and nodded. She stood up and walked over to the river's edge.

"_If you do leave…Always keep that rock with you…no matter what…So you can remember me…So you can remember all the time that we have spent together…" _I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I would never forget you Flare…Never…" She smiled through her tears. I looked up at the sky and realized that night had already fallen.

"Oh no! I need to get back home!" I looked down at Flare.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party right?" She nodded. I started walking towards the edge of the clearing.

"_Wait…Rio…One more thing…"_ I turned back and walked towards her again. She was still facing the river as I knelt down next to her.

"Yes?" She turned around suddenly and quickly kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed a little bit, and then suddenly she turned and ran off into the forest, leaving me kneeling there still surprised about what had just happened.

I shook my head and stood up, getting back on task. I ran back the way we had came until finally reaching the path again. I ran for probably 5 minutes before the trees around me grew to a few in numbers. I saw the little cottage up ahead. I slowed my pace to a walk as I approached the front door. I could hear people talking and the clang of silverware on plates. I opened the door slowly trying not to attract the attention of my parents. Upon succeeding at entering the house undetected I crept up the stairs into my room. I closed my door behind and then made my way over to my small bed, kicking some clothes into the corner as I did. I sat down next to my bed and rested my head on the blankets hanging down over the side. I closed my eyes trying to relax but only found her voice echoing in my head. Saying those same words she had said before. I wanted to cry but then I remembered that small kiss, it made me smile. I could hear the words fading away in my head as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up suddenly with an unfamiliar smell lingering in the air. It smelled like something was burning. I glanced up at my clock to see what time it was. It read 2:00 A.M. I stood up and noticed that it seemed to be pretty bright in there considering what time it was. I went over to my window and opened it. There was that smell again.

"_Rio!! Help!! Rio!!" _

*Was that Flare?* I leaned out my window and looked towards the forest. What I saw made my heart sink; there was a large cloud of black smoke coming from farther in the forest.

"Flare!!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs and heard my parent's bedroom door open.

"Rio what's wrong?" I ignored them and bolted out the door.

"_Rio! Help! Anyone help!" _I ran as fast as my legs could carry me the smell of burning wood growing stronger the farther into the forest I went. Up ahead I saw orange glow. As I got closer I could hear crying. Burning branches fell from above by ignored them and continued on. The heat getting worse as I went. Then I saw Flare sitting on the ground. She was shaking and crying.

"Flare!!" She looked up and saw me.

"_Rio!!" _We both ran towards each other then suddenly I heard a loud crack. As a tree fell in front of me, stopping me from reaching Flare. I ran towards it regardless, I needed to help Flare but suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me back, it was my father. I struggled trying to get him to release me as I heard Flare scream.

"_Rio help me please!!" _

"Let me go!!" I screamed but my father refused to release me. I heard another crack and saw another tree start to fall. I heard a loud scream from Flare before the tree hit the ground.

"No! Flare!!!"

"There's nothing you can do now…" My father picked me up and carried me away……

6 YEARS LATER

I awoke from my dream, I was still shaking. I sat up from the tree I had been laying against, It was about noon. I walked out towards the dirt path. Far away I could see a fairly small town up ahead.

"Flare…After all these years of searching…Have I found you once again…"

Yay First Chapter done for The Fire Within ^^

I will start writing Chapter 2 out on paper tomorrow and then type it up as soon as it's done.

Please R&R Thank You ^^


End file.
